A ship is no place for a woman
by heaven-belle
Summary: AU Vegeta is a pirate. Bulma is a Lady aka the captive. He wants the Dragonball and she wants her freedom. Add in a little spark and you have your original BV fic (my first fic, plz be kind)
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ nor any of its characters (but if you are selling Vegeta please let me know)

* * *

**A ship is no place for a woman**

Chapter 1: Capture

"Onwards men!" Vegeta stood at the bow of the ship, the black flag billowing in the wind behind his dark countenance. "This will be the biggest heist that we have ever pulled! Then it we will be retiring to Seychelles!"

The crew roared their approval. Vegeta smirked at this; they would follow him to the ends of the earth after all they were picked by his very own hands, only the best was good for him. He could feel the adrenaline flowing through his body like hellfire in anticipation for the fight ahead, this is what he lived for. What captain could ask for more? He was going to steal the most prized piece of treasure on the high seas or at least the means to, and if he was going to stop pirating he was going out with a blast

"Fire the first round of cannons!!" The Empire ship was bombarded, the mast was on an angle and torrents of water shot up into the air where the cannons failed to hit their targets.

"Damn it! Nappa, full sails, they are trying to outrun us!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

Pulling along side the prey, the side of the Saiyan Warrior collided with the Empire ship jolting it slightly causing a huge spray of water to fall down onto them. As soon as the ship steadied Vegeta grabbed onto an overhanging rope and swung himself over the gulf between the ships and landed on the deck gracefully like a cat. The other members of his crew either followed his example or launched grappling hooks to climb onto the vessel.

Vegeta pulled two sabres from his waist and let out a feral roar, the men backed away from him. Cowards, he thought, I have not even begun and they are backing away from me. He charged into the throng. The clashing of swords and pungent smell of gunpowder filled the air.

As the fight commenced ten guys circled round Vegeta, slamming both of his sabres into the wood of the deck Vegeta used them to support himself as he swung round to kick all the men down in one go. Vegeta smirked as he saw Nappa nearby with his eyebrows raised "So what did you think of that Nappa?"

"A little bit over done, don't you think"

Then someone tried to attack the giant swinging a knife at him. Nappa caught the blade in between his teeth, snarling at the smaller man, then while the petrified fool still held onto the knife Nappa tossed him with only a flip of his head.

"Aren't you the hypocrite Nappa" the only reply Vegeta got was a self-satisfied smile, like the cat got the cream.

Soon the fight was over, the empire soldiers either slaughtered or captured to be sold as slaves. Now, Vegeta thought, is the time to get the last Dragonball.

* * *

The door was thrown open and a middle aged sailor stood at the entrance. "What do you think you are doing entering my room without knocking? I may have not been dressed–"

"A pirate Ship has been spotted" he cried, cutting her of in mid screech. "You best stay here and don't come out for anything, Lady Bulma".

Cannon blasts could now be heard and the ship was flung to the right, presumably one of the cannons had hit its intended target. Bulma waited for the fight to end, she had heard of the tales of what pirates did to their captives, especially to the women. Then all was quiet she thought that maybe they were scared off.

That was clearly not he case as the cabin door slammed open to reveal a large man with dark, stringy hair dressed in red breeches with a white shirt. "Well, well, well what have we got here?" the man said. Bulma balked away from him, she then noticed two men other men behind him. One was a giant of a man, wearing a pair of black breeches and boots.

However that was not what caught her attention, the other man was a lot smaller in stature, and his strong legs were in cased in dark brown pants and shoes she noticed as he advanced towards her. Her eyes widened as her gaze fixed upon his chest, you could see the muscles bulging nearly out of his shirt. What added to the affect was the shirt was not laced properly so that she could see his tanned chest contrasted with the white, making him look dark and exotic. Her eyes then rose, the dying lantern light emphasised the hard angles in face. She then saw his hair it stood straight up in the shape of a flame adding to the exotic affect.

"Have you had your fill yet Woman?" Bulma shook herself out of her trance, only to find the man that she was admiring smirking at her arrogantly.

"You bloody asshole" she retorted

"Such vile language from such a lovely mouth is offensive," he complained, but amusement lit his features.

"I'll have quite a bit more to say when I report you to the authorities"

"Ahh but will you be able to reach them?" the man asked, but clearly he was not waiting for an answer, "this ship is about to sink with you on it or you could either go nicely with me aboard my ship."

So it was his ship, therefore his fault, while Bulma was in deep thought the pirate placed a hand on her wrist, and she twisted away in fury. How dare such a filthy creature touch her.

"I would rather stay here than go with a barbarian like you, anyway the ship seems to be holding"

The deck tilted suddenly, and she felt herself skidding into his arms. She started to struggle when he picked her up, feet dangling in the air kicking helplessly.

"God damnit Woman would you stop squirming! Do you want to die?" Bulma fell silent at this and that was all he needed to position her better against himself. He walked out of the room quickly towards the side of the ship. At this angle she could see at least ten crew members that all lay motionless on the wooden floor to stay like that in eternal slumber. Suddenly she felt him lift his leg, then with a start she realised that he was climbing onto the railing.

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down"

"Look beneath you" he ordered

She saw a dark mass of churning sea. "Can you swim?" he asked. At this she shook her head furiously. He changed her position so he could freely hold the rope in his other hand.

"Hold onto my neck tightly", the moment that she tightened her hands onto his neck he jumped off the rail. At first she felt as if they were floating through dark nothingness, waiting for the splash when they would inevitability fall into the sea, closing her eyes in fear. Then suddenly she heard a thud and nearly flew from her protector's arms.

She opened her eyes slowly and she saw that she was aboard his ship, surrounded by the pirate crew. Finally she turned towards the captain of the vessel. He had that damnable smirk on again, probably laughing inside about the way she acted, ohh that man was just insufferable.

"You're crazed," she said bluntly.


	2. Albeit a loud surprise revised

Thanx to KyLewin for Beta-ing, I changed the chapter so that you could tell the thought patterns clearly from the rest of the text. (I did put the thought text in italic but obviously that didn't work)

' means thought

" means speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ nor any of its characters

* * *

**A ship is no place for a woman**

Chapter 2: Albeit a loud surprise

According to the clock on the wall Bulma had sat in the Captain Asshole's cabin' for the duration of two hours.

'Honest to God if he did not open his big fat gob I may have begun to LIKE him, so I should take it as a blessing that he did.' Bulma thought

When her anger subsided a little she finally had a chance to take in her surroundings. It was a large room cluttered with a myriad of shiny objects. There were gleaming swords in many shapes and sizes encompassed the space of a wall, they were just at the right angle to capture the afternoon sunlight from the large window glinting maliciously.

There was also a large dark redwood desk covered in maps and odd pieces of paper along with two red velvet chairs. On the farthest from her there was a huge bookshelf to the brim with many volumes of books that lit up her eyes in excitement, but she soon turned to the opposite side of the room as her curiosity got the better of her. Scarlet and golden drapes were parted to reveal a wall-enclosed bunk that was swathed with the most expensive Italian silk counterpane with red tassels at the hem.

A knock at the door disturbed her from her observations. She grabbed the nearest item grabbing it tightly in both of her hands not taking her eyes from the entrance; slowly Bulma crept to the door ready to hit the person over the head when they entered.

The door, Bulma yelled brandishing the intruder with a....

Pen.

"Whahh?" – 'Damn' Bulma thought, in her fear and desperation she only grabbed a small defenceless little...pen.

The only damage that had been done was now standing at the door was covered in black in ink. He stood there for a moment before carrying on with his task, seeming not to notice or care.

"Where do you want this, Miss?". Bulma then noticed he was holding a large metal tub filled with water along with the second smaller man behind who was trying not to laugh.

"Umm...at the centre of the room please...I'm sorry...umm..."

"Radditz and I'm his brother Kakarot, but you can call me Goku" the smaller man said, he had the most insanely big smile and hair that stood up in five points in random positions on his head. "Captain Vegeta sent this so you could prepare before you eat".

Bulma just nodded absently, but her attention was on the bath water. She had not had a bath in ages despite being on an Empire ship. It was a rare occurrence to have hot clean water on a ship.

"Here". A piece of soap was placed into her hand by the man she had attacked, Bulma then took in his appearance. He was a giant of a man compared to his brother, with black hair that nearly went down to the floor and he had a horribly mean face, she shuddered. But before she could ask them anything that had already left the room, letting her have her privacy.

She hastily pulled at the buttons on her gown and discarded to the floor. As she went into the bath she didn't want to think of 'Vegeta's' attributes even though he did give her the bath, then she sniffed at the soap, it was scented, jasmine she thought just like the one she had at home. Oh well if he wanted to give her expensive soap she might as well use it to get rid of the dirt and grime that she had accumulated over the past couple of days.

For the first time since she had gotten onto the Saiyan Warrior she decided to relax dreaming of a certain vegetable headed captain.

* * *

Vegeta was at the wheel setting the course for the ship.

'Soon I would gain the Dragonball and fulfil my destiny and get back what was rightfully taken from me.' He sighed 'After so many years could I really return to my homeland and be welcomed by my so-called-uncle.'

Shaking his head he disturbed himself from his musing.

"Kakarot you good for nothing idiot get down here and hold my position. I'm going to my cabin to have a check on the Woman"

"Aye, aye captain...but–"

"But what? Don't you question me third-class! Honestly it was so hard to get good help round here."

It could have been minutes; it could have been hours since she had been lounging in the luxurious heat. Bulma felt like she was going to sleep when the door of the cabin opened.

"What are you doing in here?" Bulma screamed. She went back into the water to hide her nudity from him, going red in embarrassment, but not before she noticed a blush on his face, but that could have been her imagination.

Vegeta smirked at this, 'This what that idiot must have been warning me about. But I have to say it was a good surprise albeit a loud one.'

"Why wouldn't I? It is my ship therefore I have the right to be able to walk wherever I want whenever I want. Anyway you are so ugly I wouldn't want to see you anyway."

"Why I never..." Bulma spluttered

"Oh yes I also heard how you tried to defend yourself earlier today. I got to say Woman you are just brilliant for entertainment."

* * *

AN: I need at least 5 reviews before I do the next chapter so please, please, please REVIEW (hehe I did a cliffy)...I think.

aydan07 : thanks for the support, I'm not a Sinbad Fan I had just watched it about a week ago, that is how I got my idea for capturing the ship. However

this story is totally different, so you have to keep on reading to find out. (Thanx for da advice)

KyLewin : It is good to hear that you find the story interesting I hope you may be able to give some tips in the future if I am stuck.

Aqua-Fresh-Ali: Glad you like it


	3. Revenge

I am sorry if I have offended anyone with the swearing, I will try to tone it down in the future (but it is a PG13 for a reason) – may be rated up to R later. It all depends on the reviews.

' means thought

" means speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ nor any of its characters

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Bulma screamed. She went back into the water to hide her nudity from him, going red in embarrassment, but not before she noticed a blush on his face, but that could have been her imagination.

Vegeta smirked at this, 'This what that idiot must have been warning me about. But he had to say it was a good surprise albeit a loud one.'

"Why wouldn't I? It is my ship therefore I have the right to be able to walk wherever I want whenever I want. Anyway you are so ugly I wouldn't want to see you anyway."

"Why I never..." Bulma spluttered

"Oh yes I also heard how you tried to defend yourself earlier today. I got to say Woman you are just brilliant for entertainment."

* * *

**A ship is no place for a woman**

Chapter 3: Revenge

"Do you mind?!" Bulma said, after she remembered what situation they were in.

A man.

A woman.

Together and all alone.

"Not particularly"

"Turn round now! And I am one of the most beautiful women in my country with over a hundred suitors, so don't you dare say otherwise!"

"Fine! Woman! Just stop your whining." Vegeta bellowed. "And hurry up will you I'm hungry?"

"Don't call me Woman! Vegetable head!"

Muttering something under his breath, Vegeta turned round.

'She looks like a goddess. With all that abnormal, but stunning blue locks, that was spun like flowing water in a careless array on her alabaster shoulders. She is definitely not THAT ugly.' Vegeta thought.

"And don't you dare try to peek!" Bulma shrieked

Vegeta winced. 'But she really needs for her voice box to be taken out'

He could hear the sound of water splashing onto the floor and the rustle of some sort of clothing ' It must be one of those god awful contraptions that women concoct to cause them pain in the vain search for beauty...though the woman does not need it – I did not think that, I did not think that.' _mentally bashing head against wall._

* * *

'Honestly could this get any worse?' Bulma was sat next to the window, her head gaining support form the cool glass, cooling her very red face after that fiasco. ' I am captured by this insufferable, despicable, (though quite sexy) captain, who has seen me naked. Well I am not going to give up without a fight and Vegetable head just better watch out, for Bulma Briefs is out for her revenge'.

_Cue the maniacal laugh and flashing lights_

* * *

Does anyone know how to create extra lines in-between the paragraphs, if you do, could you please review me to tell me how? PS I am sorry I did not update sooner but I was up to my ears with exams and now I am just going to start to get a new job so just bear with me for the moment.

I AM SORRY FOR THE THIS CHAPTER TO BE SO SHORT BUT I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS PUPPY DOG EYES COULD ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS PLEASE SEND IN SOME OF THEIR IDEAS, I'M BEGGING ON MY KNEES I CAN'T GET LOWER – AS YOU CAN SEE HOW DESPERATE I AM.

AN: I need at least 5 reviews before I do the next chapter so please, please, please REVIEW 

aydan07: thanks for the compliment and I will take you up on that offer in the future.

Kay's Craft: I am glad that you like it and find it funny

dark-mean-me: well there willl be loadz of BV comin on so keep on reading

KyLewin: Thank you for the advice and I have taken it into account

Dray: Glad you like it

nosilayermog: yeah they will be meeting up with Chi Chi later so there will also be a little GC on the side. But I really don't know when I will be able to add that in so stay tuned

Nekotto: I'm glad you find it interesting

PunkOnna: thank you and I am going to have it become a G/C as well but the main characters are going to be B/V. however I have no idea how to add it in so if you have any ideas...


End file.
